Afternoon Delight
by J.M. Bowers
Summary: When Robin and Starfire are left alone in titan Tower, Robin decides to ask the young princess one little question - one that leads to a memorable day for both of them...


Afternoon Delight

A Teen Titans Fan-Fic

NOTE: While I love the Teen Titans series, I have not had much experience writing a story based on them, much less a tickling story. I apologize beforehand to those who may not find this story too enlightening.

As the sun shined in on the living room of Titans Tower, all was silent. The members of the heroic team known as the Teen Titans had taken this day of absence to refresh themselves.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had disappeared down into the basement of the tower for some one-on-one action in _Super Robot Hyper Monkey Task Force Z 4_, while Raven had taken the time to head into the city and track down a warehouse that supplied a good wholesale price on chips and dip. This left Robin presently alone in the top of the tower with time to reflect on past events – most importantly his ongoing struggle with Slade.

As he was sitting in the kitchen, pondering his problems, he heard what sounded like giggling coming from somewhere in the living room.

"What in the world is that?" he asked himself as he got up.

Quietly, he made his way into the room, following the sound of laughter. As he peered over the edge of the sofa, he spotted the cause of the noise – Starfire, the young alien princess from Tamaran, was fast asleep and stretched out on the furniture. Apparently whatever she was dreaming about was humorous because she continued to giggle, a broad smile affixed to her face.

As Robin continued to stare at the girl in her slumber, he felt somewhat embarrassed about what he was doing. He had been admiring the princess for a while, and had a strong crush on her – though he had never been able to muster up the courage to admit it to her face.

Slowly, gently, the teen shook Starfire's shoulder, saying "Star? Star, wake up."

The girl awoke with a start, and glanced nervously around the room. Soon, her eyes fell on Robin, and she felt at ease.

"Robin, you startled me," she said, blushing ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Starfire," the Titan said, sinking back into the recliner. "I just heard you laughing over here on the couch, and I figured I'd check up on you."

His eyes met hers, and he raised an eyebrow in a quizzical expression.

"Why exactly were you laughing anyway, Star?" he asked.

The girl sat up, and crossed her legs Indian-style.

"I was just dreaming of walking barefoot through a field of flowers," she said, rocking to and fro. "Then, the flowers became feathers, and it tickled me as I walked along."

As Starfire, mentioned this, Robin suddenly got a notion in his head. He had never thought of asking the young girl this before, but since there were alone and guaranteed not to be disturbed, he decided that now was as good as ever.

"You know, Star," he began, trying to find the words that would fit, "There's been something I've wanted to ask you for some time now, and I guess the best way to ask it is to say it straight out."

The young girl looked at him with a confused expression on her face. She had never seen him so…unsure of himself in her life.

"What I want to ask you, Starfire," the hero said, swallowing hard, "is if you are, uh, well…ticklish?"

At this, Starfire's eyes grew wide, and her face burned.

"Have I done something to upset you?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Robin sat, stupefied by her response.

"No, not at all," he said, feeling his face growing redder as well. "Why would you ask that?"

"It is just…" the girl looked away for a moment before continuing, "My sister used to torment all of her friends in that way. I always managed to escape her clutches, but she took so much pleasure in torturing others for things they did wrong."

Robin shook his head. "Star, it's not like that here," he said. "On Earth, tickling is something we do when we play around. We're not too keen on torturing people with it."

"Oh," Starfire said, looking down. "Well, that is good to know, Robin."

Sensing an opening, Robin got up from the recliner, and sat down on the couch next to her.

"So, back to the question at hand," he said. "Are you ticklish?"

Starfire was silent for a moment as she decided whether or not to let Robin know this little secret about her. As she looked into his eyes, she felt a strange sort of…bond between the two of them, and at that moment she resolved to tell him the truth.

"Yes," she said, finally. "I am very ticklish."

Robin felt his pulse quicken. That was one question down, and only one more to go. It was not or never…

"Starfire," he asked, slowly. "…Can I tickle you?"

The girl was somewhat taken aback by the hero's request. She had never let someone touch her in a way that would make her laugh that had not been family. She had never trusted anyone enough to let them even try. Still, as she looked into Robin's eyes, she remembered that she had a great deal of trust in this boy, and the Titans were now her family. This was all she needed to tell him yes.

Starfire laid down on the sofa, and raised her arms up over her head.

'I don't believe this!' Robin though to himself, a smirk on this face, 'She's actually letting me do this!'

Carefully, he straddled girl's waist, and firmly grasped her wrists with his left hand – not as if he really had to strength to hold her down if she wanted back up. Knowing this, he smiled sheepishly at her and said, "Star, please try not to hurt me."

Starfire nodded, feeling herself grin at the thought of what was to come.

Slowly, Robin reached under Starfire's right arm with his right hand. As he touched the smooth, silky flesh of her underarm with his fingers, he began stroking the area with feather-like touches.

Starfire's reaction was nearly instantaneous. She began rocking side to side, ever so slightly, as Robin's fingers slid down her exposed underarm. A broad grin broke out on her face, and giggles bubbled up from between her clenched teeth.

Robin took his time, methodically dragging his nails down the smooth hollow to the top of the girl's ribs, and then switching direction with the same precision.

By this point, Starfire had lost her composure, her giggles giving way to full laughter as the boy teased her sensitive body. As she continued to squeal, Robin took pleasure in listening to her laughter. It was simply music to his ears.

'Time to change up,' he thought to himself.

Starfire was caught off-guard as the hero picked up the pace, tickling faster and alternating between her left and right arm. Her laughter grew ever louder, and tears began to form on the sides of her eyes.

"My Go-ahahahahahahadd!" she cried, fighting to regain her voice. "What –heehee- is this I – ahahahahaha – am feeling –eeepp!"

Suddenly, to Starfire's surprise, Robin ended his tickling ways, and released her wrists.

"So," he said, grinning from ear to ear, "how was that?"

"I – I have never laughed so hard in my entire life," the young girl said, breathless.

"Well, it's not quite over yet," Robin said as he slid down a little further, exposing Starfire's bare midriff. "I believe it is time for Round two"

Starfire gritted her teeth, and braced herself as Robin began to run his fingers over her taunt belly. However, she knew better than Robin how ticklish she really was, and her muscles tightened in anticipation of his touch. Unfortunately, all this did was make her stomach ever more sensitive, and it didn't take long for the floodgates to break.

"EEEEIE-HEEHEEHEEHEE!" she yelped as the hero ran his fingers up and down her sides, taking his time to count each and every rib as he went along. Her face grew red quickly, and tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. For a moment, even she questioned why she wore such revealing clothing if her sides and belly were as ticklish as they were.

As Robin squeezed her sides, the young girl covered her face with her hands in a vain attempt to muffle her laughter, which was growing even louder by the second as Robin busied himself by dancing his fingers across the surface of her belly. Her chest heaved as she tried to fight the sensations that were overloading her mind. She had never experienced such a powerful sensation before, and she honestly was not sure how much more of it she could take.

Suddenly, she thought of Robin. She trusted him, didn't she? He would never allow harm to come to her in any form. It was in this moment that Starfire felt she was safe – and even felt that maybe, deep inside, she enjoyed her predicament more than she was letting on.

Her thoughts were shattered by a new sensation – it seemed that Robin's finger had found its' way into her belly button.

"NO-AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she cried, her laughter renewed. "PLEEEE-HEE-HEE-EEASE! NOT THA-AHHAHHA-AT!"

After a few more moments, the boy raised his fingers, and Starfire's laughter slowed to a mere giggle.

"God, you really are ticklish, Star!" Robin said, stating the obvious in a vain attempt to comment on the proceedings.

"It would seem that way," She giggled, a grin still affixed to her face.

Robin slowly picked himself up off of her body, and repositioned himself on the couch.

"Now, there's one more area I'd like to explore," he said, grasping Starfire's right ankle and pulling her foot into his lap.

"Oh, no…" the girl giggled, still grinning.

Robin looked over at her, his eyebrow raised again.

"What's that mean?" he asked, almost teasingly. He was certain that he already knew the answer.

"My feet are possibly the most ticklish part of my entire body," Starfire said, managing to blush through her already red cheeks. "That is the reason I rarely remove my boots in the presence of others."

Robin grinned widely, much like the cat that caught the canary. "Then this should be interesting," he said.

He grabbed the sole of the princess's boot and slowly slid the footwear off of her, watching as it traveled down her thigh, past her knee, and finally up and over the ankle to reveal a beautifully crafted and soft foot. In truth, Robin has never seen a foot that harbored so much beauty.

"Man, you've got some cute feet, Starfire", he managed to get out, grinning. "I think you should go barefoot a little more often from now on."

Now it was Star's turn to grin devilishly. "Perhaps I will," she said, teasingly.

With that, Robin placed a finger on the ball of Star's foot, and began dragging it up the arch. Her reaction was so sudden that she pulled her foot right out of his lap, giggling as she did so.

"I am sorry, Robin," she said, sheepishly. "My feet are extremely sensitive. It will be much harder for me to control my reactions."

"It's okay," Robin said. "I think I might have a way of dealing with that."

Once again, he grasped Starfire's bare foot, and pulled it towards him. This time, however, he clamped his legs around her shin to prevent her from lifting off again.

'Brilliant idea,' Robin thought to himself, sarcasm dripping. 'Now she'll be tossing me around the room'. With no other options available to him at the time, though, this would have to do.

"Let's try this again," he said, once again placing an index finger on the ball of Star's foot.

As he ran up her arch, Starfire let out a squeal, and jerked back. However, Robin managed to stay in his position, and began scratching the sole of her foot with all five fingers.

"NOOO-AHHHAHAAAHHAAAHAHHAHHAHHA!!" the girl screamed, her voice threatening to shatter the windows of the tower. Her sensitive feet had never been the subject of a tickling experiment, and she could not believe how utterly helpless these sensations delivered on her foot were making her…nor could she believe how much she was enjoying herself.

On the other side of the equation, Robin continued to work his magic on Starfire's tender sole. Her buckling had nearly launched him a half-dozen times, but this was his rodeo, and this was one bull he sought to ride for the full eight seconds.

Starfire's voice hit another octave as the Boy Wonder tickled her foot with all ten of his fingers. Her body was losing steam, causing her to slowly wind down from her bucking to attempting to squirm out of his clutches. Neither method seemed to work, to her misfortune.

"R-R-Robin!" she cried, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall, "Noahhahahahhaha! Not tha-hahahahahhat! Anything but tha-AHAAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!!"

Robin now began experimenting with Starfire's foot, pulling back her toes and tickling right at the base of them. Her scream resonated in his ears, and for a moment he wondered if that had rendered him deaf. However, he continued to hear her laughter, along with a bit of ringing in his ears.

"NO!!" the girl shouted, almost pleadingly. "HAHAHAHA - NOT THERE! – HAHAHAHAHAHA! – PLEHEE-HEE-HEE-EASE!"

As much as Robin had enjoyed this moment, he sensed it was time to bring it to an end. After a few more moments of teasing, he released Starfire's foot. She quickly pulled it back, and sat in the corner of the couch, holding her sides as her breathing struggled to return to normal. Seeing this, Robin felt a little worried about what he had done.

"You okay, Star?" he asked, sensing that he may have taken thing too far.

Despite what seemed to be sheer exhaustion, the girl continued to smile at him.

"No one has ever made me laugh like that in my entire life," she admitted. "Now that it has happened, it feels kind of …nice."

Robin smiled back at her, relived that all was well. "Well, that's good to know," he said.

Meanwhile, the Boy Wonder's brain was running at a mile a minute: 'I don't believe it! Starfire let me tickle her! She has the most beautiful laugh! Her feet were so soft and sensitive, it was amazing!'

Contemplating these thoughts, he rose to leave. Before he could take a step, he heard Starfire's voice said, "Wait!" He quickly turned around and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, confused. "What is it?"

The princess gave the hero a little half-smirk. To Robin's complete surprise, she grabbed the bottom of her left boot and slid it off. Now totally barefoot, she stretched back out on the sofa and crossed her legs.

"I do not think you are quite finished yet," she said with a slight giggle. "You would not want to end your exploration without testing everything."

Robin's jaw went slack, and his eyes grew as big as dinner plates. Was this really happening? Was Starfire enticing him to continue?

Within a moment, he set his jaw, and smiled. "If you insist," he said.

With no hesitation, Robin jumped on top of Starfire's legs and roller her over onto her stomach, pinning her legs beneath his body and putting him headfirst at her exposed feet. He then dug all ten fingers into her soles. This time, he was pulling out all the stops.

The shock sent the girl up onto her hands, screaming and laughing at the same time.

"OH GOSH! NO!" she cried before melting into uncontrollable laughter.

Robin's fingers moved expertly across the princess's feet, covering every square inch with ticklish caresses. Suddenly, he heard a THUD coming from the other side of the couch and noticed Star pounding the cushions in ticklish agony.

"NO!!" she hollered at the top of her lungs. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAP!"

Seeing her upper body stretched out behind him, Robin took only a second to spin around on top of her body and dug into her exposed sides. Her reaction was explosive.

"AIEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Starfire laughed as the hero squeezed and prodded her sensitive sides and ribs. She tried everything in her might to squirm out of reach, but her body was exhausted, and could only put up a token fight.

Seeing an opening, Robin quickly reached up and started in on the girl's underarms. She felt this and tried to pull her arms down to conceal them, but it was too late. The boy already had his hands in position, and he let her have it.

"R-Robin!!" she cried, her voice hoarse from laughter. "PLE-EHEEHEEHEEASE STO-AHHAHAP! I – I CA-HAHAHAHAN NOT TA-AHAHA-KE IT ANY-EHEEHAHEEHEEHAHAHAHAAAA!!"

Suddenly, a loud BANG resonated throughout the room. Robin recognized it almost immediately.

"Uh-oh!" he said, sitting up straight. "That's the elevator doors closing! Raven's back!"

Quickly he leaped off of Starfire and sat back down in the recliner, trying his best to make it seem as if nothing has happened.

Starfire had barely enough time to put her boots back on and smooth out her clothes and hair before the elevator reached its' stop. The doors opened, revealing Raven, with Beast Boy and Cyborg in tow.

"Get out the blender and the Cheese Wiz!" Beast Boy said. "It's party time!"

"I got dibs on the nachos!" Cyborg called out.

"Uh-Uh!" the shape shifter shot back. "I won nine out of ten duels on _Super Robot Hyper Monkey Task Force Z 4, _so they're mine!"

"Yeah, but didn't you say that the last match was winner-takes-all?" Cyborg said. "I won the last match, so they're mine!"

"Oh yeah?" BB yelled. "Well, let's settle this with one more match. This time, winner really takes all!"

"You're on, Monkey-Butt!" Cyborg hollered back.

The two continued to bicker with one another as they made their way back to the elevator. Raven, on the other hand, was busy staring at Starfire face, which was still beet-red from all the tickling.

"What happened to you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Star and Robin exchanged glances, and decided that it was time to bluff.

"Um…well…" the girl began.

"Uh, Starfire was just signing one of her "Tamaranean Songs of Triumph just before you guys walked in," Robin finished.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. It was obvious to the two that she wasn't buying the story.

"Judging from the fact that nothing in this room is shattered – especially the glass – I can conclude that Starfire wasn't signing," she said.

Raven then narrowed her eyes at the two Titans. "I'm not an idiot," she said. "You might have been able to pull that one over on Beast Boy or even Cyborg, but all you've done is insult my intelligence. So, why don't you cut the malarkey and just tell me what actually went on here?"

Starfire and Robin looked at one another for a moment. Then, a grin slowly spread across Star's lips.

"I have a much better idea," she said. "Perhaps we should show you was we were doing."

She looked over at the boy, and winked. "Right, Robin?" she said.

All Robin could do was smile.

Just outside of the Tower, a single voice could be heard through the open window:

"What? Hey, let go of me, Starfire! Robin, what in the world are you doing?! Don't take those off! What are you – oh no! Don't you dare, Robin! You'll be sorry! No please, not that! Not – AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!"

THE END


End file.
